


Ficlet for Toko by Aja

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-03-08 03:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18886456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Akira misses a match, Hikaru investigates.





	Ficlet for Toko by Aja

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ficlet for Toko](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/482302) by Aja. 



**Fic** : [Ficlet for Toko by Aja](http://bookshop.livejournal.com/808464.html?style=mine)  
**Length** : 0:06:12  
Click to stream, or right click to download: [Download link](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup4/Ficlet%20for%20Toko%20by%20Bookshop.mp3)  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to paraka for file hosting!


End file.
